The present invention is directed generally to a support device and specifically to an anterior support device for use in the health care industry and other environments where a person leans forward, leans forward repeatedly, and/or leans forward for extended periods of time. The invention relates to use of an anterior support devise in a variety of body postures, including, without limitation, generally upright, e.g. standing posture, kneeling posture, sitting posture and any other postures where the center of mass of the body, e.g. the trunk, projects forwardly of the underlying base from which the body is supported. The invention further relates to use of a support device to provide a support base to support a person who is in an upright orientation and otherwise balanced with no current lean.
Many individuals suffer from lower back pain and dysfunction brought about by their work environment or other daily activities. Repetitive or prolonged activities can be attributed as a major cause of this back pain and dysfunction. Affected individuals must drastically modify their work areas in order to continue their jobs. In many instances, people must choose another field of employment.
One such example is dentists. Dentists spend a good deal of their workday leaning over patients, in a forward bent position. This position contributes to posterior disc dysfunction and/or other factors which can lead to back pain and disability. For dentists, back pain is one of the leading causes of early retirement.
To alleviate such back pain, some individuals turn to physical therapy. Others attempt to support their backs while on the job by using braces and cushions that are intended to support the spine in a normal, anatomical erect position. These devices, however, are designed to support the individual from the rear and thus are not effective for dentists and other individuals who must be in a forward bent position, or forward leaning position, as a fundamental part of their work, or other activity.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device which supports an individual's spine while the individual is in a forward bent position, or forward leaning position.
There is a further need in the art for a device which decreases the stress on the lower, middle, and upper back experienced by individuals while in a forward bent position or forward leaning position.
There is yet a further need in the art for a device which extends the productive life of individuals who perform repetitive or prolonged forward leaning activities, or forward bending activities as part of their employment or daily activities.